kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Ciel Phantomhive
Earl Ciel Phantomhive (シエル ファントムハイヴ, Shieru Fantomuhaivu) is the head of the Phantomhive noble family and the owner of the Funtom Company. Notoriously known as the Queen's Watchdog, he is the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Ciel is the main protagonist of the Kuroshitsuji series. Appearance displayed on his right eye.]] Ciel is a young boy with blue eyes and dark navy-blue hair. As the head of the noble Phantomhive family, he typically dresses in a way that suits his standing, and has an extensive and elegant wardrobe. Ciel nearly always wears a black eye patch over his right eye, though not because he is missing it, but because that is where the sign of his Faustian Contract with Sebastian Michaelis is hidden. Usually, he dons on a black eye patch with a single cord with his day wear. However, while in disguise, he wears a medical-looking, white patch which fastens with two cords.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 5''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 6 Moreover, Ciel has a brand on the left side of his body on the back from the time he was a slave in an occult. In the anime it is on his chest. signet ring.]] Ciel sports on two rings. One, which he wears on his left thumb, is an ornate silver piece, that holds an emerald-cut deep-blue stone; it is a one-of-a-kind family ring that has been passed down through his family for generations.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 3 The other is a gold seal, or signet, ring in the form of the Phantomhive family crest, worn on his right hand, and it is used to stamp the wax seal on documents. The seal was given to him by Angelina Durless after his return, telling him it is the only one left, as the other rings were destroyed in the fire.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 15 Personality Ciel is a very strict and proud character, with a general cold outlook on life. As proud as he is, his main goal in life is for those who have betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience the same level of humiliation and suffering he did.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 13 He willingly chooses to fulfill his revenge, despite his aunt's insistence that he should pursue a happier life.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 11-12 Ciel is extremely loyal to Queen Victoria, and aims to accomplish his given tasks. He is also punctilious on orders, and he expects Sebastian Michaelis, his butler, to complete them accordingly. Ciel often finds it entertaining to challenge Sebastian, whether in the areas of strength or skill.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 11 Nonetheless, he and Sebastian work together often, and only his butler seems to be aware and knowledgeable of Ciel's schemes and plans, in contrast to the other Phantomhive servants. Ciel is competitive, in which he acknowledges it himself, and his strong desire to win is shown when he asserts that he would not lose to Frances Midford during their hunting contest. He is not appeased to have a draw with Frances, and has insisted for another round until the victor is prominent.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, pages 23-31 Sebastian has noted that Ciel is arrogant and overly confident in his skills to the extent that he has the viewpoint of 'there is no way I can ever lose'. Therefore, there are still some childish traits in Ciel that would need to be corrected by the adult he respects.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, pages 34-35 References Navigation pl:Ciel Phantomhive de:Ciel Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Demons Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Kidnapping Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Haunted Castle Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical